Perdu
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty, concours] Suite à une remarque de Clarke, Jasper s'enfuit. Suivit par Monty. Sans regarder où ils vont, ils se retrouvent prisonnier de la forêt dans laquelle ils se sont perdus. Mais peut-être qu'il leur fallait au moins ça...


**Titre :** Perdu

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Fic écrite pour le concours de Zenophys Blodeuwedd sur le forum « la gazette des bonbons aux citrons ». Voici sa page facebook : www . facebook /Zenophys /

* * *

Clarke avait sous entendu que Monty l'aimait, peut-être. Ou bien il avait compris de travers. Dans tous les cas, ça lui avait fichu la frousse, et il avait préféré fuir à toutes jambes, foncer tête baissée loin d'Arkadia, droit dans la forêt. Et bien sûr, Monty l'avait suivi. Ça faisait des jours que Monty le suivait partout. Depuis la mort de Maya. Ou encore bien avant. Jasper n'y avait jamais fait gaffe, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, parce que c'était naturel d'avoir Monty à ses côtés. Maintenant, il sentait sa présence comme si elle la brulait. Il couru plus vite, Monty accéléra. Jasper ne regarda pas où il allait, il était concentré sur sa fuite, il se fichait de foncer droit vers des Natifs qui en profiteraient pour le buter, il voulait juste échapper aux paroles de Clarke, échapper à Monty.

Mais Monty tenait bon, et quand Jasper trébucha sur une racine et se péta la gueule, il fut celui qui l'aida à se relever. Jasper n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, alors que Monty observait les alentours. Ils étaient dans un coin de forêt qu'aucun des deux ne reconnaissaient.

\- Tu sais où on est ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules :

\- Sûrement pas loin.

Il aurait aimé que Monty se tienne moins près de lui, il aurait aimé être seul dans ce coin de forêt.

\- On devrait retourner à Arkadia, proposa Monty.

\- Vas-y toi, je vais rester un peu ici.

Au vu de la tête de Monty, Jasper su qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui.

\- Un peu si.

\- Je te dis que non.

Monty fronça les sourcils, et n'insista pas. Jasper s'était carrément enfuit. Mais inutile de discuter.

\- Dans ce cas rentrons, proposa-t-il.

Jasper soupira, Monty ne le lâcherait pas. Il acquiesça.

Il commença à marcher dans un sens, puis il revint sur ses pas et partit dans l'autre sens. Monty observa son manège en silence, jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami se tourne vers lui :

\- C'est par où déjà Arkadia ?

Ils étaient bel et bien perdus.

Les deux adolescents tentèrent de retrouver leur chemin en allant dans une direction au hasard, en espérant se diriger vers le bon endroit et ne pas être en train de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond, et qu'est-ce qui ressemble plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre ? La nature autour d'eux paraissait se refermer, comme une pièce dont les murs se seraient rapprochés jusqu'à les écraser. L'atmosphère était pesante. La forêt était dense. À se demander comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas se perdre plus tôt. Jasper était autant perdu dans ses pensés qu'il l'était dans la nature. Monty tenta de retrouver leur chemin en examinant la mousse sur les arbres, mais ce ne fut guère probant. Il semblait n'y avoir personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, et tout à coup, les deux garçons se sentirent seuls au monde. Jasper se tint plus proche de Monty alors que la nuit tombait et que leurs pas semblaient ne les mener nulle part.

\- On devrait s'arrêter, dit Monty, on ne voit quasiment plus rien et on va juste se perdre un peu plus si on continue.

Jasper accepta et ils s'assirent au pied d'un gros arbre. Ils n'étaient pas rassurés, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas quelle bête se cachait dans la forêt, ni même s'ils pourraient retrouver leur chemin une fois le soleil revenu. Ils se tenaient proches, comme si cela pouvait les protéger. Monty voulut couper le silence entre eux en parlant, mais le son de sa propre voix dans une forêt si sombre et silencieuse l'effraya un peu. Il se mit donc à chuchoter.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

Jasper cessa de nier.

\- Parce que j'essayais de t'échapper.

\- C'est plutôt raté.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la réflexion de Monty fit sourire Jasper. Son meilleur ami demanda :

\- Et pourquoi tu veux m'échapper ?

\- Parce que tu es responsable de la mort de Maya.

Monty se rembrunit et Jasper se mordit les lèvres. C'était faux, ce n'était pas pour ça. C'était à cause de Clarke, de ce qu'elle avait sous entendu, comme si Jasper la préoccupait vraiment, comme si elle savait ce que pensait Monty. Jasper se rapprocha de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci tenta de s'éloigner.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça.

Monty resta silencieux, et Jasper se dit que ça aurait été plus facile s'il n'avait pas oublié sa gourde d'alcool. La nuit paraissait l'engloutir, et il prit la main de Monty pour se rassurer. Monty serra ses doigts. Ce n'était pas seulement par peur ou solitude. C'était juste que la main de Jasper était un peu froide. Monty posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Tu me détestes ?

\- Non.

Non, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Mais Jasper avait essayé de fuir ses sentiments et maintenant Monty était tout contre lui. Et il n'y avait pas d'issu, pas d'échappatoire. Monty tourna ses yeux vers lui et malgré l'obscurité, Jasper l'apercevait. Quand Monty ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le corps de Jasper bougea tout seul et ses lèvres atterrirent sur celles de Monty. Et les propos de Clarke se vérifièrent quand Monty répondit au baiser plutôt que de le repousser. Il y avait plus glamour comme endroit pour s'embrasser qu'une forêt sombre et flippante, mais ils s'en fichaient. Tous les deux. Ils s'endormirent ensuite, malgré l'inquiétude, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Ce qu'il se passerait par la suite ? Nul ne le savait.

Peut-être retrouveraient-ils leur chemin le lendemain, ou peut-être que, la nature, refusant des les relâcher, cette forêt serait leur dernière demeure. Mais il avait fallu ça à Jasper, se perdre pour mieux se retrouver.

Fin.

L'autatrice : La fic devait faire maximum 1000 mots c'est pour ça que la fin est un peu précipitée. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.


End file.
